los_padrinos_magicos_fanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
No llenes la Calabaza
Do not fill that pumpkin 'ó '''No llenes la Calabaza '''es el quinto corto de la cuarta temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 y el decimo tercero de la serie en general, siendo el tercer corto especial de halloween. Se estreno el 17 de octubre de 2018. Sinopsis A.J. cuenta una leyenda sobre no llenar calabazas con dulces antes de las 12:00 am a Timmy y a Chester, ya que si no algo terrible sucederá. Trama ''El corto comienza en las calles de Dimmsdale por la noche, donde hay decoraciones de Noche de Brujas y niños con sus disfraces y bolsas. Se ve a Timmy y Chester pasar por dichas calles, con disfraces de Barbilla Roja y Crash Nebula y sus calabazas en mano. 'Timmy y Chester (cantando): '¡Halloween! ¡Halloween! ¡Halloween es para mi! ¡La noche ha llegado ya! ¡Y muchas cosas aterradoras sucederán! ¡Así que alistemonos para regalar! Mientras Timmy y Chester cantan, pasan por varias calles donde estan los niños con sus calabazas y disfraces, hiendo de puerta en puerta. En eso Cosmo y Wanda aparecen frente a ellos, transformados en murciélagos. 'Cosmo y Wanda (cantando): '¡O los vamos a embrujaaar! 'Timmy y Chester: '¡Ahhhhhh! Cosmo y Wanda alzan sus varitas y vuelven a su forma hada. 'Cosmo y Wanda: '''Jajajajajajajajajaja '''Cosmo: '''Uhhh, esa broma valio mucho la pena '''Chester: '''Pero no tanto como haber conseguido muchos dulces en esta pre-Noche de Brujas ''Mientras Chester habla, saca su calabaza para mostrarla llena de dulces. 'Timmy: '''No puedo creer que hayas conseguido tanto con el disfraz de Crash Nebula '''Chester: '''Cierto, tal vez sea por el ¡HYPE! que ha generado ultimamente, jejeje '''Timmy: '''Sí, tal vez sea por eso, pero eso no me hizo irme tan mal con el disfraz de Barbilla Roja, digo, miren cuantos dulces he conseguido. ''Mientras Timmy habla, saca su calabaza para mostrarla con dulces a medias. Cosmo y Wanda los miran, para después mirarse indiferentemente. 'Wanda (sarcasmo): '''Sip, claro que conseguistes muchos Timmy '''Timmy: '''Aun así nos empeñamos en llenar nuestras calabazas de dulces antes de las 12:00 am. '''A.J. (voz): '¡NO! A.J. llega de un salto a Timmy y Chester, cayendo encima de ellos. El llevaba puesto un disfraz de brujo. 'A.J.: '''Ni se les ocurra hacer tal cosa ''Timmy y Chester miran el disfraz de A.J., por lo que se echan a reir. 'Timmy y Chester: '¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! 'A.J.: '¡Y para su información, este es un disfraz de brujo, no de bruja! 'Cosmo: '''Ahhh, creo que es lo mismo '''Wanda: '''No es lo mismo Cosmo, además, creo que una bruja es mas inteligente y calculadora que un brujo '''Cosmo: '¿¡Así!? Mientras Cosmo grita enojado, alza su varita y al brillar, se convierte en un brujo en escoba. 'Cosmo Brujo: '¿Que te parece una pequeña demostración de mis fantásticos y abrumadores poderes? 'Wanda: '''Pasó ''Timmy y Chester se levantan, con sus calabazas en mano. 'Timmy: '''Como sea A.J., ¿porque no quieres que llenemos nuestras calabazas de dulces antes de las 12:00 am? '''Chester: '''Sí, si no lo hcemos, esta no será la mejor pre-Noche de Brujas que haya existido '''A.J.: '''Porque, para su información, si llenan esas calabazas de dulces antes de las 12:00 am, algo terrible sucederá, algo tan terrible, que probablemente los haga no volver a usar calabazas como bolsas de llenar en "Dulce o truco". ''Mientras A.J. habla, la cámara hace enfoque a su rostro lentamente, mientras se oye una música de suspenso, hasta que esta se detiene, con la cámara alejándose para mostrar a Timmy, Cosmo y Chester hacer sonidos con su lengua en señal de burla, lo cual lo fastidia. 'A.J.: '¿¡Que!?, ¿¡no creen la leyenda!? 'Timmy: '''Pueeees no, además, nunca nos dijiste que fuera una leyenda '''A.J.: '¡Pues lo es, y por su bien espero tomen en cuenta lo que les digo o las consecuencias serán irreparables! 'Chester: '''Sí, lo que digas cerebrito, jejejeje ''Wanda se acerca a A.J. y le susurra: 'Wanda (susurrando): '¿Y exactamente que les pasaría si llenan sus calabazas antes de las 12:00? 'A.J.: (susurrando): '''Algo que tal vez ni tu misma puedas entender, ni siquiera yo ''Wanda pone cara de preocupación, por lo que se acerca a los tres. 'Wanda: '''Bueno chicos, ya casi son las 8, así que lo mejor será irnos ya a nuestras casas '''Timmy: '¿De que hablas Wanda?, la noche aun es joven 'Chester: '''Sí, y no se porque tengo la sensación de probar lo que pasará si lleno mi calabaza antes de las 12:00 '''Timmy: '''Yo igual, tal vez sea algo aterrador '''Chester: '''Y alucinante '''Timmy: '''Y aterrador '''Chester (con ojos de estrella): '¡Y alucinante! 'Timmy (con ojos de estrella): '¡Y aterrador! 'Chester (con ojos maliciosos): '¡Y ALUCINANTE! 'Wanda: '¿Prefieren arriesgar sus vidas que mantenerse a salvos de una leyenda? 'Timmy y Chester (con ojos maliciosos): '¡SÍ! Cosmo se acerca a Wanda, aun en su disfraz de brujo 'Cosmo: '''Sí, además ¿que tendría de malo llenar calabazas con dulces antes de las 12:00 am?, no es como si un remolino aparecierá y se las quitará al instante. '''A.J.: '''Sí, sería una buena suposición Cosmo, pero creeme que es mas que eso ''Timmy se tapa los oidos, así como Chester 'Timmy: '''Ahhhh, lalalalala, no te ohímos '''Chester: '''Sí, llenaremos nuestras calabazas aun en tu oposicionsito '''A.J.: '¿Opocicionsito? 'Chester: '''Así no tendriamos como rimar '''Timmy: '''Por lo que no te ohiremos cara de flan ''Timmy y Chester hacen un "Lalalala" mientras agarran sus calabazas, y se van corriendo, dejando solo a A.J., con Cosmo y Wanda. El solo se cruza de brazos y mueve la cabeza en señal de negación. Mas tarde, se ve la Luna en su posición, para que luego se vea un texto rojo que dice: '''11:57 PM El texto desaparece y la cámara se agacha hasta Timmy y Chester en el centro de la pista. Las calles estaban vacías. Ellos estaban sentados y con sus calabazas semi-llenas. Timmy: 'Bien, ya estamos así de cerca de llenar nuestras calabazas para así tener la mayor ración de dulces de todas en la ciudad '''Chester: '''Y con eso demostrarle a A.J. que nos pasará nada cuando las llenemos antes de las 12:00, que dicho sea de paso, faltan 3 minutos para eso. '''Timmy (con una sonrisa confiada y maliciosa): '''Entonces, ¿te parece si las llenamos ya? '''Chester (con una sonrisa confiada y maliciosa): '''Por supuesto que sí amigo mio ''Entonces Timmy y Chester sacan unos últimos dulces de sus mangas. Entonces se cambia de escena a un gran reloj (parecido al Big Ben) en el centro de la ciudad, el cual apunta lentamente a las 12:00 am. Mientras, Timmy y Chester acercan sus manos lentamente a sus calabazas, con sus últimos dulces en mano. A medida que lo hacen, el reloj cada vez mas apunta a las 12. Luego de un suspenso de 10 segundos, el reloj marca 11:59, con Timmy y Chester poniendo sus dulces en sus calabazas, llenándolas. 'Timmy y Chester: '¡Sí, y no pasó nada de nada! Timmy y Chester se dan un dame 5. En eso los ojos de sus calabazas se vuelven verdes, lo cual notan los 2. 'Timmy y Chester: '¿Que estabamos diciendo? En eso las calabazas se elevan (pero sin dejar caer los dulces de su interior) y se detienen frente a la luna en su posición, la cual se muestra gigante. Timmy y Chester se asustan y retroceden al ver esto. 'Calabaza #1: '¡El calvito se los advirtio! 'Calabaza #2: '¡No debian llenarnos o si no algo horrible sucedería! 'Timmy: '¿Pero que tiene de malo llenar una calabaza antes de las 12:00? 'Chester: '''Sí, ¡es una tradición de pre-Noche de Brujas! ''La cámara hace enfoque a las dos calabazas, las cuales sonrien malvadamente. 'Calabazas: '''Se los demostraremos ''Entonces las calabazas se inclinan y disparan todos los dulces de sus interiores como chorros, hacia Timmy y Chester, quienes se asustan. 'Timmy y Chester: '¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Por abrir la boca (literalmente), el chorro de dulces les llega a ellos, haciendo que se los tragen con todo y envoltura. Conforme lo hacen, van creciendo en tamaño y estomago, con las calabazas riendose malvadamente mientras hacen su macabra acción. 'Calabazas: '¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa! Timmy y Chester se siguen llenando de dulces, lo que a medida los hace crecer en tamaño y barriga. Entonces la cámara hace enfoque a la Luna nuevamente en posición, mientras se oyen aun las risas de las calabazas. Se hace una transición a la Luna en otra posición, mas un texto rojo que dice: '''12:30 AM La cámara se agacha hasta una calle de la ciudad, con A.J., Cosmo y Wanda llegando en pijama, hasta detenerse. A.J.: '¡Chicos, escuchamos gritos, ¿que fue lo que...?! ''Los 3 se asustan 'Cosmo, Wanda y A.J.: '¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se ve a Timmy y Chester echados en el centro de la pista, los cuales se encontraban completamente obesos y con los rostros inflados, mientras hacen gemidos de dolor. A.J. se acerca a los dos y los señala. 'A.J.: '¿¡Ven!?, ¡yo se los dije, te lo dije a ti Timmy, a ti Chester...! Entonces A.J. señala a Cosmo, asustándolo. 'A.J.: '¡Y hasta tí Cosmo! A.J. vuelve a Timmy y Chester, mientras Cosmo queda confundido. 'Cosmo: '''Pero el no dijo leyenda ''Se pasa a A.J. frente a Timmy y Chester obesos. 'A.J.: '''Eso prueba que yo siempre tengo razón cuando les advierto cosas que podrían perjudicarlos, así que...¿alguna palabra que quieran decir? ''Timmy y Chester inclinan sus cabezas para mirar a A.J., enojados, hasta que sonrien confiadamente. 'Timmy y Chester: '''Al menos comimos todos nuestros dulces en menos de media hora ''Timmy y Chester caen nuevamente, mientras A.J. se fastidia 'Timmy y Chester: '''Y que llamen a nuestros padres para que nos lleven al hospital ''El círculo negro cierra la pantalla dejándola en negro. En eso aparecen las dos calabazas malvadas, vacías. 'Calabaza #1: '¡Ya saben niños, no llenen sus calabazas con dulces antes de las 12:00 am...! 'Calabaza #2: '¡O las consecuencias serán aterradoooooras! 'Calabazas: '¡Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! En eso un remolino aparece y succiona a las calabazas, lo que las hace gritar, hasta que se van de escena con el mismo. Cosmo llega sonriente. 'Cosmo: '¡Ja, sabía que eso era lo que pasaría! Cosmo sonrie a la cámara, para que finalmente aparezca la carta de titulo del corto, con la palabra FIN en el medio, mientras se oye de fondo la canción que cantaron Timmy y Chester. '-Fin del Corto-' Personajes Protagonistas *Timmy Turner *Chester *Calabaza #1 (debut) (antagonista) *Calabaza #2 (debut) (antagonista) Secundarios *A.J. *Cosmo *Wanda Menores *Niños de Dimmsdale *Crash Nebula (disfraz) *Barbilla Roja (disfraz) *Sr. Turner (mencionado indirectamente) *Sra. Turner (mencionada indirectamente) *Bucky Malbate (mencionada indirectamente) Trivia *Este es el tercer corto de la colección especial de 5 cortos especiales de halloween. *Una imágen del episodio fue filtrada en la página de facebook oficial de '''Nickelodeon USA. *Al igual que el corto anterior, en este aparecen pocos personajes (sin contar a los niños de la ciudad). *A diferencia del primer corto, aquí Timmy sale disfrazado como Barbilla Roja, en lugar de la momia, a como también se lo ve en Padrinos Mágicos Terroríficos 2000. También, Chester y A.J. salen disfrazados de Crash Nebula y un brujo, en lugar de un vampiro y Frankenstein. *Al igual que en Padrinos Mágicos Terroríficos 2000, los padres de Timmy y Chester son mencionados indirectamente en el corto. *Este es el primer corto de Halloween en el que no aparece Vicky. *A.J. les advirtio a Timmy y Chester que no llenaran sus calabazas de dulces antes de las 12:00 am, pues estas cobrarían vida y les entregarían los dulces en la boca como chorros, lo que los haría crecer de tamaño y estomago hasta quedar obesos. *Chester menciona que gano muchos dulces con su disfraz de Crash Nebula por el "hype" que ha generado el personaje últimamente, lo cual haga posible referencia a la serie de 2018 y la buena recepción que ha tenido desde su estreno. *Timmy y Chester se entusiasmaron en llenar sus calabazas de dulces, aun cuando sabían lo que podía pasar. *Se ve un reloj gigante en el centro de la ciudad, el cual es muy parecido al Big Ben, aunque no se sabe desde cuando esta ahí, ya que no había salido antes en la serie. *Cosmo y Wanda aparecieron en su forma hada aun cuando habían niños en las calles de la ciudad. Aunque posiblemente lo hicieron al recordar que en Noche de Brujas, se usan disfraces y los niños de inmediato creerían que llevan disfraces y no son seres mágicos reales. *Según Chester, este era una "Pre-Noche de Brujas", lo que la hace venir antes de los acontecimientos dde Padrinos Mágicos Terroríficos 2000. *Al final, Timmy y Chester quedaron obesos por el montón de dulces que comieron, que los hace ir directo al hospital de Dimmsdale. *Wanda fue la única que no usó disfraz en todo el corto. *Cosmo creía que si Timmy y Chester llenaban sus calabazas con dulces, un remolino aparecería para quitarles sus calabazas y dejarlos sin dulces. De echo, es justo eso lo que les pasa a las calabazas malvadas al final del corto, lo que complace a Cosmo. *Nuevamente Timmy se empeña en conseguir la mayor ración de dulces, tal como se ve en Padrinos Mágicos Terroríficos 2000 y Visita Monstruosa. Solo que en este caso no se vio la casa con mas dulces de la ciudad. Referencias *Al principio del corto, Timmy y Chester cantan una canción similar a la del cortometraje animado de Disney de 1952: Trick or treat. Aidapeviva ha mencionado en reiteradas ocasiones que es una de sus canciones favoritas de Halloween y que tuvo que "hacerla lo menos parecida posible a la de ese corto para evitar demanda". *La manera en la que las calabazas hacen que Timmy y Chester crezcan de tamaño y estomago al dispararles los dulces como chorros, es similar a la escena inicial de '''Los Simpson: La Película '''de 2007, cuando Tomy se traga los proyectiles que Daly lanza hacia el espacio. Chistes recurrentes *Timmy y Chester se empeñan en conseguir la mayor ración de dulces. *A.J. advirtiéndoles que no llenen sus calabazas antes de las 12:00 am, o si no algo horrible sucederá. *Timmy y Chester empeñándose a desobedecer a A.J., aun si arriesgan su vida. *Personajes mencionando que A.J. no dijo que lo que contaba era una leyenda. Categoría:Cortos Categoría:Cortos de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Categoría:Especiales